


Go Ye Out To Meet Him

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is looking for God; Lucy has seen Aslan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Ye Out To Meet Him

**Author's Note:**

> And at midnight there was a cry made, Behold, the bridegroom cometh; go ye out to meet him. —Matthew 25:6
> 
> Prompt: "Lucy/Castiel, looking for God"

"You're going about this all wrong," she says, "he has a different name here, not one you know; and in any case you won't find him that way—_whatsoever you do to the least of my people_..."

"I understand," he says; it's true and not. Its not-truth means he must report failure to his commander-ally (Dean will not be pleased), and he already knows he hasn't a prayer of convincing his brothers of its truth, but—a new perspective means new possibilities; hope is not yet lost.


End file.
